pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamoswine
|dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=078 |dexgalar=077 |evofrom=Piloswine |gen=Generation IV |species=Twin Tusk Pokémon |type=Ice |type2=Ground |imheight=8'02" |metheight=2.5 m |imweight=641.5 lbs. |metweight=291.0 kg |ability=Oblivious Snow Cloak |dw=Thick Fat |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Mamoswine (Japanese: マンムー Manmuu) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Mamoswine looks like a woolly mammoth and has two tusks. The tusks are much larger than those of Piloswine and seem to be shifted downward. It has a blue colored face mask around its eyes with a white rim. Its fur is mostly brown in color except for the area around its nose, which is a dark shade of cream color. Its snout is similar to that of a pig. Its feet are black with three toes on each foot. Gender differences The tusks of the male are larger than those of the female. The tusks are made from solid ice instead of dentine like most teeth are. Evolution Mamoswine is the evolved form of Piloswine by levelling it up and teaching it Ancient Power. Mamoswine is the final evolutionary form of Swinub. Game Info Game locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 1 |[[Peck]]|35|100|35|Flying|Physical}} 1 |Odor Sleuth|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status}} 1 |'Powder Snow'|40|100|25|Ice|Special}} 5 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status}} 8 |'Powder Snow'|40|100|25|Ice|Special}} 11 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special}} 14 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 18 |'Mud Bomb'|65|85|10|Ground|Special}} 21 |[[Hail]]|—|—|10|Ice|Status}} 24 |'Ice Fang'|65|95|15|Ice|Physical}} 28 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 33 |Double Hit|35|90|10|Normal|Physical}} 37 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 41 |[[Thrash]]|120|100|10|Normal|Physical}} 46 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical}} 52 |'Blizzard'|120|70|5|Ice|Special}} 58 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr = DP 473 front.png |dpsprf = DP 473f front.png |ptspr = Pt 473 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 473f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 473 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 473f front.png |bwspr= Mamoswine BW.gif |b2w2spr= Mamoswine BW.gif |xyspr=Mamoswine XY.gif |xysprs=Mamoswine Shiny_XY.gif |xysprf=Mamoswine-F XY.gif |xysprfs=Mamoswine-F Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Mamoswine XY.gif |orassprs=Mamoswine Shiny_XY.gif |orassprf=Mamoswine-F XY.gif |orassprfs=Mamoswine-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Mamoswine Back XY.gif |VIbackf= |VIbacks=Mamoswine Back Shiny XY.gif |VIbackfs=|bwsprs = BWShinyMamoswine.gif|b2w2sprs = BWShinyMamoswine.gif}} Appearances Anime *Dawn's Mamoswine *Morana's Mamoswine Mamoswine first appeared in the 11th movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior as a huge herd where it was commanded by a Regigigas. Dawn owns a Mamoswine which evolved from a Piloswine in A Breed Stampede!. Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Mamoswine and its pre-evolutions. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, in the chapter In the future of darkness, Grovyle says that among the Ice-type Pokémon, Mamoswine is the strongest. Origins Mamoswine appears to be based on a Woolly Mammoth. Mamoswine's English name is derived from the word mammoth, meaning Gigantic, also referring to it being woolly like a Mammoth, and the word swine, also referring to its appearance being similar to that of a pig. Gallery 473Mamoswine_DP_anime.png 473Mamoswine_DP_anime_2.png 473Mamoswine_Dream.png 473Mamoswine_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Mamoswine-GO.png|Mamoswine in Pokémon GO Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon